Silver Guardians
The Silver Guardians are a type of automaton created by the Super-Ancient Beings for defending the vaults of the Secret Cities. History Early History The silver-coloured automatons known as the Silver Guardians were created by the Super-Ancient Beings long ago at a currently unknown point in Earth's history, and may have been designed after their creators. As the Super-Ancients devised a series of trials for a race that might appear on Earth after them to undertake to confirm they were worthy enough to survive the Omega Event, they decided to implement their Silver Guardians in their fourth trial, the Trial of the Cities. Four Silver Guardians were stationed within a cupola in each of the Secret Cities of Thule, Ra and Atlas, and set to attack any who tried to pass them to reach the vaults, so that only those who understood how the Three Immortal Weapons were to be used could get past them safely. For any intruders that might enter the cities, the Guardians' bronze counterparts would slowly force them towards the Silver Guardians cupolas. The Three Secret Cities When the time for the fourth trial began, King Orlando Compton-Jones, unaware of the conditions of opening the way into Thule and of the mistake he was making, prematurely initiated the Trial of the Cities and sent Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza and his Swiss Guards into the city to empower the Sword of the Rock. Upon reaching the cupola, the Cardinal and his men found themselves unable to pass as the Silver Guardians reacted and attacked anyone who stepped onto their cupola. Despite their various attempts to try and attack and damage them, the Silver Guardians were impervious to the bullets and blades, leaving Mendoza's group trapped between the Silver Guardians and their slowly approaching bronze counterparts. When she and her troops arrived at Ra, Chloe Carnarvon encountered the same problem as they encountered the Silver Guardians on that city's cupola. After Jack West Jr's team retrieved the locations of the Cities, Stretch and Pooh Bear headed to Thule, Iolanthe Compton-Jones, Nobody and Mae Merriweather went on to Ra and Jack and Aloysius Knight made their way to Atlas, all with the intention of backing Orlando's people up in case they needed the help. When Jack realised that the Weapons were the key to getting past the Guardians, using the Trident of the Sealords to command the Bronze Guardians to stop their attack, he advised his teammates of the situation. With Jack's advice, Stretch took the Sword from Mendoza, and proceeded to use it to slay three of the Silver Guardians on the cupola, but after being injured by the final Guardian, Pooh Bear took up the Sword and finished it off. Meanwhile, Iolanthe donned the Helmet of Hades, and as she stepped onto their cupola, the Silver Guardians reacted as they had been programmed; to not see whoever was wearing it, allowing her to cross to the vault. As he and Knight swam up to the hourglass-shaped city, Jack opted swim by the cupola to confront the Silver Guardians with the Mace in case the trial require them being overcome, and the Guardians followed the order to stop, allowing Jack and Knight to reach Atlas's vault. After all of the Weapons had been empowered, the Silver Guardians once again made no reaction as Iolanthe made her way past them on the cupola. Description . Trivia . Category:Object Category:The Three Secret Cities